


Day 2: Poetry

by Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Poetry, Korra has a thing for books, Korrasami Month 2019, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Reading, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Asami finds Korra reading out loud.(Part of Korrasami Month 2019)





	Day 2: Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Pablo Neruda.  
> Based on this headcanon: https://ggungabyfish.tumblr.com/post/182605815510/korrasami-headcanon

Asami would have never expected to come upon this scene.  
But there was her girlfriend, the Avatar, sitting on their couch and reading aloud from a book.   
It takes her a few minutes to realize that she’s reading a poem. And a really lovely one.

_I do not love you except because I love you;_  
I go from loving to not loving you,  
From waiting to not waiting for you  
My heart moves from cold to fire. 

_I love you only because it's you the one I love;_  
I hate you deeply, and hating you  
Bend to you, and the measure of my changing love for you  
Is that I do not see you but love you blindly. 

_Maybe January light will consume_  
My heart with its cruel  
Ray, stealing my key to true calm. 

_In this part of the story I am the one who_  
Dies, the only one, and I will die of love because I love you,  
Because I love you, Love, in fire and blood. 

“That’s pretty,” she says, making Korra jump in surprise.  
“Gah! Oh, uh, hey.” The Water Tribe girl says, looking sheepish.  
The inventor sits down next to her lover. “Where did you get it?”  
“I…may have checked it out from the public library.”  
She surprises Korra by snuggling into her left side. “Read it again?”  
“Out loud?”  
“Yes. I love your voice.”  
Korra chuckles. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two down...who knows how many more to go.  
> Don't forget to say hi!  
> (This is also based a little of off loving Janet Varney's voice. Ahhh...)


End file.
